I Can't Tell You Why HIATUS
by Wayward Victorian Girl
Summary: HIATUS . Please check back soon. Kiri hasn't been herself lately, and she has been avoiding Narumi as well as the rest of the group. What is going on? Kiri POV, KiriNarumi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: So sad, yet very true- I do not own BP.**

**A/N: ****It's short, I know. But its just a prologue. I've taken a long enough break from writing. Please read, and tell me if I should continue.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

I like walking, especially on days like today. The entire sky looks like a painter picked the best light blue and threw in a few puffy clouds here and there. Downtown Tokyo looks great at night, but even better in the day, I think. As I admire the tall buildings while waiting for the cross walk light's okay, my eyes land on a small restaurant. And two people sitting in the window booth facing each other. The same two people I was trying to avoid.

Well not so much avoid, because that would cause all sorts of questions, questions I really did not want to answer. I was more…just not hanging around them. Or anyone for that matter. I always had a handy excuse to use- too much homework, dad needs help in the shop, mom is back in town but only for tonight, and my personal favorite, I'm just too tired. Today's excuse was I needed some new clothes. And then I actually inspected my closet and saw I really did need some new stuff. What better place to go than downtown? Of course I was _not_ expecting to see anyone, much less them.

I was even to busy staring to move when the light changed, thus missing it and now having to stand here even longer. A great way to spend my Saturday; watching cross walk lights. Since I obviously have some time, I'll backtrack a little. I know this way overused but…it all started at the beginning of the week…

** A/N: Reviews are love! By the way, this is Kiri talking, the other **_**two people**_** will be revealed if I write more! **


	2. Is This Spiritual?

**Disclaimer: I. do. not. own. BP. at. all.**

**A/N: Second chapter woo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for any plot holes/ grammatical mistakes. **

**Chapter 1 – ****Is This Spiritual?**

I was just heading home from a completely boring day at school, when I saw a girl in the distance waving. Well, more like a combination of waving, flailing and doing jumping jacks. I knew she was trying to get my attention because she was yelling "KIRI-CHAN!". I hadn't the faintest idea of who she was until she run up to me.

Ayumi-nee-chan.

Back in town.

She threw her arms around me and pulled me in for a suffocating hug, but since she was taller than me _and_ wearing three inch heels, I was forced into her chest. Then suddenly she pulled me away and placed her arms on my shoulders. I hadn't even said a word.

"Kiri-chan! It's so great to see you! How long has it been since I've been in Tokyo?"

About four months. After her big discovery and being in that magazine, more job offers came up, especially the one that wanted her to go to Osaka. She left two weeks after her first magazine debut and promised she would be back.

"It's been a while. I thought you wouldn't be back for a lot longer. Not to say I didn't miss you…" It wasn't much fun when she didn't come over anymore to feed Shampoo and hang out on our porch.

"Aw, is little Kiri-chan getting soft? I missed you too, you know that. But I'm back in Tokyo for only three weeks." She frowned at the statement, obviously wanting to stay longer.

"It's alright; I know how busy you are. So—" I was cut off by someone shouting my name behind me. I turned around to see Tarotard followed by Kanako running over to us. There were also three other figures running, but I couldn't quite make them out— oh god.

Narumi, Kei and Ochiai stopped behind Tarotard and Kanako, all of them greeting Ayumi-nee. I forgot about the group because we didn't have the last period together, thus I was the first one out of school. That and I walk faster than them.

"Ayumi-chan, you're back!" Tarotard was excited

"You look so pretty." and so was Kanako.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from the restaurant?" Narumi asked, and caused to look at him.

Kei smacked him on the arm and took out his lollipop to speak, "No, Naru-Naru, she's a famous model now! Everyone knows her!"

I looked around and noticed everyone looking at us. Have they been doing that since she came over to talk to me? Wow, I really am oblivious sometimes.

Ayumi-nee just laughed it off, saying she wasn't _that_ popular. And she also said she was glad that Narumi still remembered her. He just nodded, all Naru-Naru like. I wonder if he'll get that frown off his face.

The S.P. were just heading in the other direction while Kanako, Tarotard and I were heading to my house. Suddenly Ayumi walked over to Narumi and asked him if he wanted to go somewhere tomorrow. I couldn't really hear where she asked him to go, but it didn't make a difference. I felt something in my gut twist when he nodded in agreement to her plans and her whole face lit up.

She waved goodbye to us, saying she would call me later, and walked in between Ochiai and Narumi.

I wondered why I had that sinking feeling. I knew Ayumi used to like Narumi, would it be such a surprise if she still liked him? Didn't she swear she would come back and make Narumi notice her?

_Well, she accomplished that_, I thought to myself somewhat cynically. I stopped staring at them when Kanako asked if I was ready to leave. I nodded and all three of us headed home. But the entire way there I was floating in my own thoughts.

Was it possible that I could…like…Narumi?

What absurdness! The thought was wiped away when I snapped my attention onto Tarotard's complaining about school.

A/N: Pretty short chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be longer. Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Forbidden Gate

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own BP.****eally sorry for the late update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I tried to make the chapter extra long but I think I failed. **

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am r

* * *

**Chapter 2— Forbidden Gate**

Have you ever felt like a third wheel? Let me tell you, it isn't fun. Especially when you weren't a third wheel just an hour earlier and the couple who you are sitting across from you don't even realize they are making you feel bored out of your mind as well as very uncomfortable. Of course I doubt they could tell I was uncomfortable, I tend to mask my emotions pretty well when I want to.

The only funny thing about the whole situation was seeing both Ayumi-nee and Naru-Naru blush whenever I commented that all their flirting would lead certain people to think them as a perfect couple. It's so out of character for Narumi to blush, I almost did a double take when I first noticed.

They were currently taking about some guy in Ayumi's class and his attempt to "woo" one of her friends by enlisting her help as well as the guy's friends. Though it seemed like the guy wasn't getting anywhere and was just making the girl he liked think he liked Ayumi. Wow, that's lame.

I listened to the story as I finished the last of my bubble tea. It was getting to the end so I had to start slurping it. I accidentally slurped a little too loudly, making Naru-Naru and Ayumi stop their conversation to look at me.

It seemed that they had just realized I was still with them. Sorry guys, for pulling you out of your world. And there was the blush again, on both of them. I tell you, they were acting very weird. I would have stayed to investigate but the clock told me it was almost 7:30.

"Well, its getting late," I said, pushing the glass further to the middle of the table. I got out of my chair. "Sorry to interrupt your flirting, Ayumi-nee," I grabbed my backpack and jacket "but I have to get home. Shampoo must be meowing like crazy, asking where her dinner is."

Ayumi blushed again, and retorted with "we were not flirting! We were just…I was…I was just talking about the situation because…"

She trailed off and looked at the table. I smirked in mini-triumph, though my stupid heart did that quivering thing again. Maybe I should go to the doctor, this can't be normal.

"Anyway. It was fun, but…I really have to go. See you two later."

Before they could say anything else and before I could change my mind, I walked past the table and out the front door.

* * *

One week. One whole week sine Ayumi came to visit. Though it had only been about four days since I hung out with Ayumi and Narumi at the café. My nights had been leading me to get less and less sleep than normal.

Stupid dilemma, you ruined my sleeping pattern! Now I was even more tired in school, which was why I had my head resting on my arms which were lying on the desk. My head was turned slightly to the right, so I could look at the sky through the classroom window. It looked peaceful outside, so it helped my mood a little bit.

Kanako was eating her bento across from me, not speaking since she thought I was asleep. Our desks were pushed together, so one of my arms was on the top of her desk. I wasn't getting much sleep though; I was really just letting my restless mind wander off into space. What I found very peculiar was the fact that every time I did let my mind wander, I always thought of Narumi.

So, last night I finally decided that this pang I felt every time I thought about Naru-Naru and Ayumi was because…I really do…like Narumi. Thus last night was spent with me tossing and turning, adjusting my pillow, and starring at the ceiling processing this new information. Needless to say it wasn't a fun night.

The whole problem is that I don't even know why I even like Naru-Naru. He gets angry really easily, he's arrogant and egotistical and he's always vowing to be better than me. But…he did save Shampoo, and he works hard to become the best in Japan.

"Urgghhh" I removed my arms and let my head hit the desk. Kanako freaked out and got out of her seat to make sure I was all right.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Kanako, don't worry…" Ow. I think I hit it a little too hard.

She sat back down, though the look of concern didn't leave her face. "I'm not so sure Kiri-chan. I know you like to sleep, but you've never slept during lunch. Aren't you hungry" she asked as she offered me the rest of her bento.

I shook my head and got up. "No not really. Actually, I'm not feeling well; I think I'll go ask the nurse if I can lie down."

She nodded as I turned and walked to the door. I had just opened it and was about to walk out when Kei popped his head into the classroom.

"Oh, Kiri-chan! There you are, we were looking for you!" Kei walked all the way into the room as I stepped past back and gave him room to enter.

"Who's we…" I had stated to ask when suddenly a hand grabbed the top of Kei's head and an aura of darkness came wafting in.

"KEIIIIIIIII" Narumi dragged Kei's name out with pure anger, though his eyes were closed. Ochiai came in after Narumi, though before he could even say anything, pushed past all of them.

I needed to get out of there. My head was starting to throb and I really didn't feel like being around Narumi when I now know that I like him. Talk about awkward, I mean for me, not you know him or anyone else because…god this whole situation was really confusing.

I don't know if he likes me back. No, scratch that, I know he doesn't like me back; I'm pretty sure he likes Ayumi-nee. And she likes him and they can just live happily ever after for all I care. Oh god, now I'm getting cynical.

"Where's she going" I heard Naru-Naru ask I as walked down the hall. Kanako responded with a simple "she's not feeling well so she's going to the nurse." The last thing I heard was Kei's comment of "I hope she's okay", before I rounded the corner and was met with silence.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated**


	4. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY ON HIATUS.

College applications + school + writers block = no updates. Please be patient. I'll start writing again in December.

Thank you.


End file.
